New York State of Mind
by RouthFan
Summary: Post SR:Budget cuts effect everyone. Clark isn't happy about flying comercial & Lois isn't thrilled about the choice to hire a contract photographer Peter Parker. 2 heroes meet in New York and become legendary confidants.


**Just FYI: This oneshot was a fiction challenge back in March at Bluetights, I hadn't thought it was much until recently when I went back and read it. Decided to post it here and found it an entertaining read, kind of one of those moments where you think to yourself "Huh I wrote that? Not bad." Anyway I hope you enjoy it. Not betaed so read at your own risk.**

**New York State of Mind**

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we're on our final approach to New York's John F. Kennedy airport. Please fasten your seatbelts and dispose of any trash as the flight attendants come through the cabin one last time before landing. Thank you again for flying with us. We should be on the ground shortly."

Clark Kent clicked shut his laptop computer and glanced nervously out the window. Fragments of New York City's skyline slipped past the windows amidst the sparse clouds as the plane descended.

"Relax Smallville. The pilot knows what he's doing. It's not your first time on an airplane so chill out." Lois grumbled as she stretched her legs one final time before the seat returned to its excruciatingly uncomfortable upright position.

"Flying in an airplane is_ not_ natural; we should be on the ground like most normal people." His fingers drummed against the armrest. The wings began to bounce as the plain rolled back into a parallel position with the ground. The water of the Hudson River came into full view. The caps of the waves grew larger. "Lois, we're, we're going to hit the water."

"No, we're not. It just looks that way, relax. Besides, normal people don't flip out on an airplane…geez. You've never flow in to JFK before?"

"No. I usually avoid airplanes if I can."

"You've _got_ to be kidding me. A well traveled journalist such as yourself is afraid of flying?" She snorted in amusement as the wing slats and flaps of the Boeing 757 fully extended into a downward position before the landing gear connected with the pavement.

"Is that what you think this is about? Flying? Flying doesn't bother me" Clark smiled inwardly and spoke truthfully as he swallowed. "Just small confined spaces on airplanes." _And how I'd ever be able to save everyone without calling attention to myself._

Everyone's heads bobbed in unison as the wheels pounded against the runway, the back wheels, and then the front. Clark exhaled and closed his eyes. It was completely amazing how no one seemed to mind the commonplace rough and awkward landings in commercial aviation. Flying in a tin can was rough, uncomfortable and the landings always felt as if it were a controlled crash. He'd much rather fly his own friendly skies.

"See….we're fine. I swear Kent; you are such a wuss about the strangest things." Lois flicked on her cell phone again, almost immediately the device bleated loudly. An indication that she had a message. Her partner's phone did the same. Both reporters looked at each other and signed in tandem.

"Perry."

"He drives me nuts. Is he getting senile or what? My father wasn't as overprotective as him." Her eyes rolled amidst the clamor of other passengers shifting to retrieve their travel items. Her partner included. Their editor in chief's voice blared through the earpiece in her message.

"Lane, make sure you're not late for the 2pm press conference. Loueen sent you the phone number and time to meet with the local photographer. Sorry Olsen couldn't go, but with budget being what it is, be glad you're not flying with the luggage."

* * *

The bullpen of The Bugle mid morning was a controlled roar as the staff churned out various stories for Editor Jameson's approval.

"Parker! Get in here" the senior editor barked. "I need you to cover the international Glasgow trade summit."

The mid-twenty something photographer spun on his heel at the mention of his name across the newsroom. He silently weaved between the copy staff and reporters to the editor in chief's office.

"Sorry, I can't. I'm already covering it, I've been contracted by another paper—"

"Another paper? You're kidding. Who else would want to hire you, and what other paper is there? Not the _Times_." Jameson scratched his head in surprise. The partially smoked cigar twirled rhythmically between the editor's thick fingers.

Peter Parker shifted his weight. "No, not the Times, the Daily Planet, from Metropolis…"

"Yes, yes, I _know_ the Daily Planet. I'm aware of papers outside the city of New York. Fine Parker, your loss. I'm sure they're paying you a pittance for your photos."

"Um, actually they pay better." Peter muttered as his blue eyes shifted around the newsroom. His spider sense was tingling. About what, that remained a mystery but the young photojournalist vowed to keep his ear tuned for anything further.

"Are you trying to negotiate a better wage Parker? They may give you a few more bucks for a one-shot deal but they can't guarantee you consistency. Unless you pick up and move to Metropolis but I'd doubt they'd be interested in your photos of Spiderman, not with a _real_ hero in their city. All we've got is a nut job that swings around like he's Tarzan of New York... Now get out of here and come back next time with some photos I can use!"

Peter's cell phone chirped in his pocket; a text message from Lois Lane. "Plane arrived at JFK 15 min late. Will meet at corner of West St. & Vessey St. 1:15, will head directly to conference in NWTC Freedom Tower. Don't be late."

The photographer slung the worn backpack over his shoulder and descended the steps into the subway station. He had to change into a suit, more appropriate attire for an international trade summit. His stomach knotted up with nerves for the opportunity to work with one of the most well-known reporting team; not only due to their journalistic reputation, but of Lois Lane's pit-bull personality as well. God help him if the rumors were true. At least he had heard pleasant things about her partner.

* * *

The sunlight gleamed off the impressive glass and steel structure recently opened as "the Freedom Tower" at World Trade Center plaza. Clark marveled at the dizzying height of the skyscraper but silently was riddled with guilt as his eyes found the two footprints that were now reflecting pools of the twin towers now absent from the skyline for nearly a decade.

He had not been there to save them. It was the largest overwhelming regret that plagued him. More lives had been lost than anything imaginable. If he had been on Earth, he could have saved everyone in those two buildings. It was something more catastrophic than even Lex Luthor could have envisioned.

Lois tapped her foot on the pavement. "It's 1:10, where the hell is this guy?" She grumbled.

"Lois, you told him 1:15, he's got five minutes. I'm sure he'll be here." His eyes returned to the pools of water that reflected the blue sky above. Her hazel eyes glanced up to see what held her partner's attention. Her gaze followed his haunted stare to the tranquil memorial.

"It was awful, wasn't it." He murmured beneath the traffic roar.

"Yeah, it was." Lois shivered with the vivid memories and the fear everyone else in Metropolis had. The fear that they were the next likely target as the largest city in the country. "We survived though."

"Superman should have been here" he spoke bitterly.

Lois looked up in surprise at her partner's off-character remarks regarding the man of steel. "He wasn't, he had no way of knowing this was going to happen Clark. No one did."

"He should never have left." The dark undertone in Clark's voice lingered.

"Well Clark, of all people I'm not exactly thrilled at the choice he made to leave, but I've made my peace with life that's happened and so should you. No one's ever blamed him for what happened here."

Their attention was diverted overhead to a soaring red and blue figure between the skyscrapers.

"It's Spiderman" Lois breathed. Her eyes danced with excitement of a new hero whom she had not had the opportunity to interview. "Spiderman, it's Lois Lane, Daily Planet! How about an interview?" She yelled shamelessly.

Her partner winced at her blatant attempt at trying to snag New York's vigilante for a Metropolis paper scoop. "Lois, I don't think that's going to work."

"Oh why not?" She flipped her hair back over her shoulder.

"I don't think that's what got Superman's attention."

"No Kent, it was not…" Lois paused to swill her bottled water. "But I am not about to fall out of another helicopter to make a point. The papers in this city have not been so positive about the guy. I think he's misunderstood." _Actually Kent it was more like an extremely attractive nightgown and pink underwear, like I'd ever tell you that in a million years_.

"Perhaps, but I still don't think he's the kind of guy who would grant himself to a shameless self promotional interview." His voice raised in pitch as his partner's eyes narrowed in annoyance. "Just a first impression?"

"Clark, he's_ not_ Superman."

"No, I can guarantee you he's not" the tall reporter muttered. _If he were,, he'd be a bit more serious about his ability to save people and skip the snide remarks.._

Peter Parker jogged up West St, his tie flapped behind him as he carried his tote bag of photography equipment. "Clark Kent and Lois Lane?" He panted. The young photographer bent over and rested his hands on his knees as he caught his breath.

His blue eyes glanced up to meet another pair behind a set of horn-rimmed glasses. His scalp at the base of his skull tingled, the spider sense he possessed detected a far lower heart rate than normal from the tall man. Not to mention the abnormally high body temperature he could sense that radiated from Clark Kent.

"Are you the photographer?" Clark inquired as he looked at the slip of paper with the younger man's name on it. "Peter Parker?"

"In the flesh." He swallowed, having recovered his breath. "Nice to meet you guys. Clark Kent?" The tall male reporter nodded silently, the man's attention no longer on himself but to the September 11th memorial. "Never been to New York I take it?"

"I've been here before. It's just um…" He straightened his tie. "It's been awhile."

"Right, well Lois Lane?" He extended a hand as the confident female partner returned his grasp with a firm handshake.

"Pleasure, you've got your gear I take it?" Peter nodded as Lois broke into a brisk stride. "Let's go boys, we can play tourists later. Press conference starts in 30 minutes now."

"Um excuse me, Lois?" Peter mumbled. Clark remained silent.

"What, are you coming?" she remarked.

His hand gestured the opposite direction Lois was headed. "It's _that _way."

Lois spun on her heel as she shot her partner an "I knew that" look.

"Thanks Peter." Clark said as he stifled a grin. His large hand rested on the photographer's shoulder as they began a fast stride toward the conference location.

"Call me Pete." Peter Parker could not help but notice, his Spider sense flashed the moment the tall reporter's hand made contact with his body. Something was off about this guy. There was more to him than met the eye.

* * *

"So, is it interesting living in the same city as Spiderman?" Lois pondered.

"I guess so. Probably on par with the man of steel overhead in the skies of Metropolis" the photographer commented as his equipment passed through the x-ray scanners in the lobby. "I've met Spiderman a number of times, got some good photos."

"Any chance I could score an interview?"

"Any chance I can get an up close photograph of Superman?" Peter replied. Lois's only response was a roll of her eyes. "Right, about the same chance then I guess."

Clark cleared his throat as the trio's shoes echoed along the marble tile lobby. "Well Lois, with Superman you never know."

"Clark, I think _I'd _know better than you." Her partner's eyes darted nervously as Peter Parker attempted to dissect the underlying tones between the reporting pair.

"You dated him right?" Peter injected himself into the conversation to break the rising tension.

Clark attempted to stifle a laugh as he coughed. Lois only glared in frustration at the hired photographer and back at her partner.

"Not exactly." She huffed. _Only bore his child but I'd call that a bit more than a date smartass. Perry's a dead man walking for hiring this guy. I don't have time for this._

As the elevator ascended Peter found himself intrigued by Lois. Her tough exterior read every ounce of "leave me the hell alone" but there was something far more interesting beneath the surface. A certain quality that reminded him so much of his wife; Mary Jane. Lois Lane was something special alright. It was fairly obvious why Superman was so captivated by her. Had he met her in a previous life, he may have been as well.

* * *

After President Wright's press secretary finished his question and answer round, Clark glanced over the digital images on the freelance photographer's camera.

"Not bad" Lois waved with an air of nonchalance. "Don't get your hopes up though; we have plenty of talented photographers on staff."

"Lois, he's just here because Perry was too cheap to send Jimmy, relax. He's not after his job." Clark glanced at the young photographer with warning. Approaching Lois with the prospect of threatening Jimmy Olsen's job was not a wise decision.

Peter eyed both reporters with suspicion. "Is that what you think this is about? I'm trying to get a job with the Planet?" He laughed. "No offense guys, I know the Daily Bugle doesn't qualify as in the same league as The Planet… I'm flattered that your editor Perry White hired me, but I like where I am. New York is my home." His thoughts were disrupted by his Spider sense. Warnings flashed through his bones as the floor beneath them suddenly shook.

Lois's eyes met Peter's in alarm.

"What was that?"

Clark glanced around the large press room. The other journalists appeared equally confused. His X-ray vision scanned beneath their feet 30 stories below. Another low pitched boom caused the soles of their feet to vibrate. Faint wisps of smoke filled his nostrils. _Explosives._ No one else had been able to detect it. He knew exactly what it was, there were three more explosive devices at the corners of the massive support columns that had yet to detonate.

The young photographer had hastily packed up his camera and thrust it in Lois's hands.

"I've got to um, go to the bathroom guys, I'll be right back."

"Be right back?" Bewilderment played across the woman's features as she started blankly at the camera, visibly offended that it was shoved into her hands. "At a time like this? Unless you're going to wiz in your pants, I'd stay put Parker."

"Just stay there. Both of you" he stated with an odd air of authority as he broke into a jog out the door.

"New York doesn't have earth quakes." Her voice was low and panicked.

"No, it doesn't." Clark commented and frowned as his hands reflexively loosened his tie.

That Peter Parker was a nice guy, a bit green and not a bad photographer, however would not live to see thirty if he wasn't careful. He needed to find an escape to remove the bombs, and soon.

Another boom, louder than the first two caused the windowpanes to rattle in their massive frames. Everyone in the room was visibly panicked. Lois's heart rate raced with the third rumble.

"What the hell was that?" She hissed. "Clark, no offense to your new friend, but we've got to get out of here."

"I've got to go find him." Smoke alarms in the stairwells began to screech. "Just get out Lois."

"Are you nuts? You can't stay here. Clark…." A police officer had interrupted her mid-sentence by the arm and guided her to the stairwell as she spoke. "Forget Parker, please! Get out!"

"Ma'am you've got to exit the building. Sir, come with the rest of us. It's policy." His heart raced. Everyone feared the worst, that they were about to relive what had occurred across the street a decade ago.

"Clark! Clark!" Lois screamed as smoke began to appear through the ventilation system. "Stay with me! Clark!" The police officer shoved her into the stairwell. Her screams echoed in his ears and the cement.

The tall reporter slipped hurriedly between the frantic journalists and photographers against the current and into the now vacant hall. Smoke began to cling to the ceiling.

His voice boomed in a characteristic low tone. "Peter! There's a fire, you've got to leave!"

He scanned the floor and found no trace of the young photographer. The men's restroom was vacant. The stairwell at the opposite corner of the floor contained a pile of men's clothing, similar in resemblance to those that the contracted photographer wore. A strong suspicion overwhelmed Clark as he ran toward that vacant stairwell.

It became quite clear as to why Peter was so out of breath when he met them earlier. Apparently Clark wasn't the only one with a double life. Suddenly, the stairwell was filled with a steady stream of calm New Yorkers as they fled quickly in a quiet panic. Smoke began to fill the stairwell, but they continued down toward the source of the smoke. On the 30th floor, they had no other option; if they were to stay, they would surely perish.

Clark glanced out a nearby window and observed the massive flames that licked the building on all sides. The explosion was as damaging as he had feared. Screams from below filled his ears as did police and fire sirens.

"We can't get out, the flames are too big. My God help us! God save us, please not again! My wife. My kids!"

"We're going to burn alive. We're trapped!"

His eyes flashed to the stranded people below. Lois coughed uncontrollably as other around her followed suit. "Superman, I'm in New York, the new World Trade Center Freedom Tower. Help us… We can't get out, we'll burn alive..." she gasped.

Her head turned upward and seemingly searched the stairwell above as if she could see to the sky for her savior. Clark knew she could not see anything other than the concrete stairs above her, but her haunted red eyes met his amidst the cement and steel.

All four stairwells were now occupied; he scanned for a suitable substitute of escape. There were security cameras everywhere that documented his every move, suddenly the lights flickered and went dark. The power had failed in the massive building. The cameras were not on.

The window. It was the only option.

Clark tore through the empty hall in a blur, stripping his glasses and tie as he went. His coat and shirt were torn apart and flung into the empty corridor. The blue suit and red cape clearly exposed as he shattered the large glass window and flew into the brilliant sunlight. His grey suit remains were cast off as he made an arc and rocketed downward to the searing flames below.

A voice caught his attention. "Hey, what are you doing here?"

A figure whizzed past. Spiderman gracefully perched on the side of a neighboring building. "Finally seeing the sights? Make sure you stick around for a Broadway play." The masked man shot a web and gave pause to assess the disastrous scenario unfolding beneath the two heroes. "If you're not busy, maybe you can help me out here. You know, if you have nothing better to do…"

"Spiderman, it's a bomb, five of them actually."

"No kidding, so that's what all that shaking was." He shot another web to a closer structure to the fire and prepared to catapult himself toward the flames. "Alright, I give up, where are they? I can't see through stuff like you can. You'll have to help me find them."

"There's two still attached to the support column on the Northeast corner, three have already detonated. Go ahead and start to get some of the people out who are trapped in the higher floors before they start to jump. I'll find the explosives that haven't detonated…"

"Now don't get to greedy there, just because you're a guest doesn't mean you get all the glory. Bright flashy objects are always an attention getter."

Superman's voice boomed "Is that what you think this is about?" He glared at the young hero. "_Glory?_ You've got _a lot_ to learn….this is about thousands of people down there who are stranded. They're depending on us."

"Fine" The young masked hero sighed. "I'll get the people out. I'm not fireproof. Besides, you can see through walls, I can't. I _know_ where the screaming's coming from."

Superman ignored the remark. "Agreed. Just be careful."

"Hey, _always."_

"You're young, aren't you? It's dangerous being so cavalier about your abilities. Did anyone ever tell you that with great power comes great responsibility son?"

"I've heard that a few times….from my uncle. Just not from, well…you. But if you'd like to be a mentor, be my guest."

Superman sped toward the ground and the hypnotized police and fire crew. They were not accustomed to the man of steel in person as the Metropolis crews were.

"Gentlemen. Stay back, there's two more bombs, I'm going to detonate them in the atmosphere. Spiderman's going to help you get the people out of the building. Just have your men ready."

Before the stunned fire chief could reply, the man of steel flew into the building down below into the sub basement and support columns. He retrieved the existing bombs and soared into the heavens. A blinding flash came and shortly after, a deafening boom roared through the streets of lower Manhattan between the steel and glass buildings. The devices were detonated.

Superman looked below to the World Trade Freedom tower, the smoke continued to billow black into the sky. Spiderman had flung himself in and out of the higher story windows with victims that were stranded. He could only move so quickly. The number of rigs had multiplied since he had talked to the fire chief.

"Superman..." Lois gasped. "Please…help." She was still trapped.

He rocketed to earth, into the heart of the flames and as he sped closer to the ground, an immensely audible groan of metal triggered an automatic lurch in his stomach. The building began to lean at the base. Screams filled his ears.

Spiderman swung back to the structure again. "Yeah I heard it. Looks like the firefighters need your help. I'm fine up here."

Upon touching down, the hero's blue eyes met with the fire chief's steady gaze as the seasoned fireman's figure remained still.

Superman's voice boomed through the crowd and whine of sirens. "The heat from the flames bent one of the support columns, we need to get everyone out of the building and stabilize the side before it collapses." Gasps of alarm escaped from the crowd as they began to run from the vicinity of the tower.

"Can you put it out?" The chief yelled above the roar of controlled chaos.

Spiderman landed abruptly beside the two men. "You take care of the fire, I can stabilize the building…" their heads turned as another bang and massive metallic groan caught their attention. "…for now. Just don't send me the bill for the lamp posts."

"The lamp posts?" The fire chief's brow raised.

"Yeah, now get out of here!" The masked hero exclaimed. His voice was laced with a hint of panic. If they did not remediate the situation immediately the structure would come down and destroy everything in its path. People were still trapped.

* * *

The stairwell was pitch black, no one had moved. Lois Lane held her jacket to her face in an attempt to filter the toxic air that had filled their escape route. Her heart pounded in rapid succession against her chest as each groan and whine of warping metal echoed through the cement stairwell. _My God, save us. We cannot die here. Please, my son…he needs his mother._

Lois silently bargained with the Almighty as others did so more vocally. Their panicked cries for salvation came from anonymous men and women amidst the darkness.

"Superman…" she whispered as another coughing spasm overtook her. "Superman _please_ hurry. Jason…Richard can't raise him alone." The putrid smoke filled her nostrils as the makeshift filter failed her. She folded the fabric again to form a thicker barrier but continued to cough. A man's hand grasped hers in the darkness.

"I have a son too…Alex." He labored amidst the smoke. His voice was interrupted in a violent gasp for air. "I'm Brandon Kingston, from Yonkers."

Lois squeezed Brandon's hand tightly. "Lois Lane, from Metropolis. Jason's six."

"Alex is ten. His mom died in the World Trade Center." His voice became muffled beneath his shirt as he attempted to filter the air. "We'll get through this; we have to." The pit of Lois's stomach hit the floor. Superman was not coming, they were going to die.

* * *

Superman's icy breath began to extinguish the toxic flames. The poisonous smoke and noxious fumes were evacuated from the stairwells skyward. The media that had formed near the fire crews and police cheered. They were too close. If the building collapsed everyone in its shadow would perish.

A rapid series of web shots were slung out to the lamp posts that lined the street. Spiderman grunted as the polls were pulled down and snapped at their bases. In brisk succession, he pulled each one toward the side of the groaning metal. He bound the large steel streetlight polls together in his webbing and braced them against the building. Another blast of web secured the top of the polls to the building's side and the other to the ground. It would have to hold, for now. He needed more supports.

Superman glaced at the temporary crutch to the building's support system and nodded in consent toward the masked Spiderman. "Good idea."

"Thanks, but it's not enough."

"Right." Superman became a blur and in near light speed, had returned with a massive I-beam. "I don't think a nearby construction site will mind."

A grin was visible beneath the mask. "Doubtful."

Superman rose above the ground and with a thrust, drove the I-beam through the concrete. His heat vision soldered the glowing red steel to the supports below that had been exposed in the blast.

Both men looked approvingly as the smoke dissipated and began to further evacuate the building. Shutters clicked in rapid fire as a large group of media had quickly returned to the scene.

Lois Lane was one of the early evacuees and failed to break stride from the building as she retrieved her steno pad, pen and audio recorder from her bag. She blinked into the sunlight with gratitude, brushed soot from her camel colored suit and sprinted toward the two heroes. Superman came, and with Spiderman. She had to get the story.

Spiderman flinched and positioned himself to shoot a web for an abrupt departure but the man of steel placed a hand on his shoulder.

"It's easier if you just give her an interview. I think she'll give you some good press for a change. Besides, if she's in a good mood, your camera equipment probably won't get damaged." Spiderman's head turned in surprise as the larger than life man next to him continued. "Oh and a word of advice, be a little more careful in the future where you stash your clothes. It was a dead giveaway."

"Camera…" He knew about his identity, he was in the building, the same floor. An earth shattering revelation hit him. Superman was Clark Kent. "I knew there was something off when we met. I felt the heat pouring off your body."

Superman's blue eyes tinkled in amusement. "I run a bit warm."

"So, Lois knows who you—"

"No" he quickly interceded as Lois Lane came within conceivable earshot.

"Gentlemen! Lois Lane, Daily Planet. I'd like to have a word with you two."

* * *

After the tense situation dissipated and the crowds dispersed, the two figures stood atop a nearby building and gazed out over the city below.

"Clark, I can call you that right?"

"Since it's between you, me and the birds at the moment…" His crimson cape billowed in the wind.

Spiderman paused and slid off his mask and looked directly at the other man. "Clark, have you ever thought maybe you should tell Lois who you are?"

"It's crossed my mind, many times. In fact, at one point she did know. It was too difficult, things are better this way."

"You can spare me the details how she forgot something like that…but since I'm a married man, if I ever need to use that trick I'll call you." He winked. His face became honest; a serious tone overtook his voice. "Well, you'd think it's easier when no one else knows, but sometimes if you let people in, they can surprise you. Things were a lot better when my wife found who I was, even married me after she figured it out."

"Aren't you terrified that someone will discover who you are and come after your wife?"

"Sometimes, but it doesn't stop me from helping people. My wife and Lois don't back down from a fight. I think Lois is tough enough to handle it. That woman can hold her own. She loves you, you know."

"Peter, she loves half of me" he gestured to the shield on his chest. "She barely knows Clark Kent exists."

"No Clark, she loves _you_. Not just the guy in blue and red. It's obvious."

"How can you tell?"

"I'm a photographer…I'm paid to notice the details in life. Trust me, she loves you."

"She has a strange way of showing it." He sighed.

"Clark, somehow I get the feeling that with Lois, she isn't like most other women. He slid his mask back on and slung a web across the street. "But then again, you and I aren't like most normal guys. Think about it."

"Thanks Peter, I will."

* * *

**Hope it was decent, please review and let me know what you think! Thanks.**


End file.
